Surfing, as a sport, has attracted enthusiasts all over the world, and many of them travel long distances to locations where ideal surfing conditions exist. Particularly prized by expert surfers are the waves called "the chute" or "the pipeline", that is, waves which move with sufficient velocity and height that, when they encounter an upwardly sloping bottom of certain configuration, curl forward over the advancing base of the wave to form a tunnel. Expert surfers can ride inside or at the mouth of the wave formation and move laterally across the face of the wave, while seeking to keep pace with the formation of the tunnel without being caught in the collapsing portion thereof.
The formation of such ideal waves under natural conditions requires a comparatively rare combination of factors, including wind of a certain constancy of velocity and direction, and waves of a certain velocity, direction and height, approaching a shore having a certain bottom slope and configuration. Very few locations in the world have such favorable conditions and combination of characteristics. Even in those areas where favorable land and water conditions exist, the most favorable surfing conditions may occur only during limited times of the year and only during ideal weather conditions. For these reasons, surfing has become a sport which eludes most individuals, and all but the most dedicated and enthusiastic surfers rarely have an opportunity to surf an ideal tunnel wave. Those that do, including most expert surfers, typically have to travel thousands of miles to reach ideal surfing locations, many of which are in remote areas.
Recently, sheet wave water rides, such as those known as the Flow-Rider.TM., have emerged to provide even the most inexperienced surfer an opportunity to ride a wave. These water rides, which simulate a substantially perfect wave, have become popular and have been installed at a number of water amusement parks. Individuals no longer have to travel thousands of miles to experience the thrill of surfing.
Nevertheless, at the present time, these water rides have been installed only at certain locations, and because they are extremely popular, people generally have to wait in long lines to participate. Individuals sometimes have to wait for a substantial time, making it difficult to not only ride the water ride, but particularly to practice and learn the skills necessary to become a competent surfer.
Recent developments in water sports activity has also seen an increasing popularity in the sport of wake-boarding, which is an off-shoot of the sport of water skiing. Wake-boarders are pulled behind a boat in much the same manner as water skiing. The wake-board and the wakeboarders'maneuvers, however, are more akin to those of surfing and snowboarding. Wakeboarders make use of the wake of the boat as a ramp in which to launch a maneuver. The size and shape of the wake are an integral part of the wake-boarders sporting canvas. At the present time, other than modifying the ballast and trim of the wake-generating boat, nothing exists to improve the boat's wake, or, generate a new and enhanced wake-like wave.
What is needed, then, is a semi-portable wave generating device that can be operated by the surfer at virtually any convenient time at almost any suitable location. This need is satisfied by a boat activated wave generating device capable of forming surfable and/or wake-boardable waves thereon, which can be operated and powered by a power boat in much the same fashion as conventional water skiing equipment.